


Рыбки

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Парень встретил девушку©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыбки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ - 2014 для команды Ван Пис.
> 
> Бета - Umbridge

— Привет! Я — Луффи!  
В нем не было ничего примечательного, кроме улыбки. Широкой, наглой, яркой. В мире, к которому она привыкла, за такую улыбку обычно били по зубам. Прицельно и больно. В мире, к которому она привыкла, вообще много за что били. И много от чего было больно.  
Нами поежилась и украдкой посмотрела на часы: если не сбежит отсюда через три минуты, мир сомкнется у нее над головой и проглотит, как лягушка муху. Шлеп — и нет никакой Нами, лучшего вора в банде Арлонга. И прощайте планы, мечты и амбиции. Ее даже оплакивать никто не станет. Нами потрясла головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли и посмотрела на парня.  
— Привет, говорю, ты что, тормознутая? — он помахал рукой перед ее лицом. Это раздражало. Еще одна непредвиденная задержка, привязался к ней непонятно зачем, машет. Может, принял за шлюшку?  
Нами покачала головой. Нет, вряд ли. Время не то — солнце только село, слишком рано и для девочек, и для их клиентов. Зато в самый раз для нее самой. Нами оглянулась — в офисе, из которого она вышла несколько минут назад, уже погас свет. Скоро сотрудники потянутся к выходу, кто-нибудь может узнать хорошенькую стажерку, которая работала у них полторы недели и очень нравилась заместителю шефа.  
Пора было сваливать и быстро. И не думать об информации на флешке, лежавшей в кармане. Хороший вор должен помнить в числе прочих одно важное правило: не думать о том, что ты украл, рядом с местом преступления. И о преступлении тоже не думать.  
Нами была не просто хорошим вором, лучшим. Но сегодня все шло наперекосяк: сначала ее чуть не застукали, потом тот самый заместитель шефа решил выразить ей свое особое расположение наедине, еле отмазалась — прибегать к крайним мерам не хотелось. И весь день мысли то и дело возвращались к флешке.  
Теперь вот еще этот вдруг пристал. Улыбается и улыбается, и улыбается. Бесит. И, судя по всему, не отстанет просто так.  
— Ну, привет. Чего надо? — проворчала Нами. Парень тут же расцвел.  
— Я — Луффи.  
— Это я услышала.  
— Ты чего такая злая? Обидел кто? Да ладно тебе, подумаешь! Улыбнись, весна! — парень запрокинул голову, глядя в потемневшее небо, чистое и безоблачное. Редкость в последнее время, зима выдалась мрачной и унылой, как вся жизнь Нами. И серой, как кожа бойцов Арлонга на утро после попойки.  
— Не твое дело, отвали, — двери здания распахнулись, пропуская первую стайку офисного планктона. Девчонки в ярких плащах и шарфах смеялись и размахивали руками — ну точно вырвавшиеся в большую воду мальки. Нами усмехнулась.  
— Ты здесь работаешь? — А этот Луффи был настойчивым. Нами снова перевела взгляд на него и только тут заметила, что он стоит, облокотившись на обшарпанный мотоцикл. «Интересно — зачем ему такое старье, если одет он вполне прилично?» — подумала Нами, разглядывая Луффи. Темная куртка, джинсы, кеды, майка — все обычное, но не дешевое. На правой руке черный напульсник, на левой — часы. И эти часы говорили о нем больше, чем вся одежда вместе взятая. Луффи явно был не простым студентом на стареньком байке.  
— Это твой? — спросила она, ткнув пальцем.  
— Ага, — улыбка стала еще шире. — Мой самый лучший друг, зовут Мери. Гоинг Мери.  
— Ну прямо Бонд. Джеймс Бонд, — рассмеялась Нами, подаваясь вперед и глядя в глаза Луффи. — Покатаешь, ковбой?  
— Да запросто. — Он даже не моргнул. Обычно мальчишки от таких взглядов Нами краснели, а взрослые понимали намек. Но этот даже в лице не изменился. — А как тебя зовут-то? — продолжил он.  
«Может, он псих?» — мелькнула шальная мысль. Бывают же такие, ну, избалованные мальчишки, которым никто никогда не отказывал. С диагнозами. Пару лет назад о таком в новостях по телеку рассказывали. Клеил девчонок в парке около университетской библиотеке, а потом насиловал. Дело завели только после репортажа, до этого родители отмазывали сыночка.  
Нами вздрогнула: у нее с собой не было даже баллончика, только ключи, а ими не очень-то удобно отбиваться от маньяков. Грязно получится. Она уже было решила отступить и рискнуть пробежаться по улице, когда двери снова распахнулись, и на улицу высыпали сотрудники бюро. Краем глаза Нами заметила знакомые лица.  
— Так, шлем для леди, меня страшнее потерять. — Она отстегнула висевший на руле шлем и проворно натянула его на голову, скрывая лицо и яркие рыжие прядки. — Ну, чего стоишь? Поехали!  
— Странная ты, — пожал плечами Луффи, но завел мотор и кивнул себе за спину. — Забирайся.  
Нами дважды повторять не было нужно. Она перекинула ногу через сидение, поерзала, ища удобное положение, и прижалась к спине Луффи, обхватывая его руками за талию. Луффи к удивлению Нами, даже не вздрогнул. То ли и правда полный идиот, то ли слишком хорошо держит себя в руках. В последнее верилось слабо: люди, которые владеют собой, не расхаживают по улицам с такими улыбками.  
В любом случае паниковать и бежать было поздно: Луффи вырулил на проезжую часть и, ловко лавируя в потоке машин, набирал скорость. Спрыгнуть сейчас с байка можно было только ценой переломанных конечностей — и это в лучшем случае. Нами рисковать собой не любила. По крайней мере, без лишней надобности.  
Луффи свернул направо, перестроился и выехал на широкое шоссе, уходящее на юг. Нами поежилась: к югу были сплошь богатенькие райончики за высокими заборами, да река, перетекающая в море. Подходящее место для такого, как он. И трупы прятать удобно.  
Да что с ней сегодня?! Откуда все эти мысли? Нами мысленно отдернула себя и уже открыла рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, куда Луффи ее везет, когда тот обернулся и прокричал через плечо:  
— Я забыл спросить, куда тебе надо? Я поехал по привычному маршруту, прости! Разворот через триста метров, ты скажи, если что.  
— Мне на запад, — Нами наклонилась к уху Луффи: ей показалось, так будет слышнее. Как люди вообще разговаривают во время езды на мотоцикле?! Рев мотора перекрывал, казалось, все звуки, кроме свиста в ушах. Но деваться было некуда, иначе плавать ей в реке кверху пузом, как яркой мертвой рыбке. — Сверни на следующем повороте налево, так легче объехать пробки, я покажу.  
— Местная? — похоже, он так и не прекратил улыбаться. Вот ведь идиот — на дороге, где хрен знает, что вообще летит в лицо!  
— Муха залетит! — ляпнула вдруг Нами, озвучив последнюю пришедшую в голову мысль.  
— Что? — Луффи снова повернулся к ней. Впереди резко выскочила машина, и Нами в ужасе завопила.  
— На дорогу смотри! Не оглядывайся! Ты что, совсем псих?! И чего ты смеешься?  
Он действительно смеялся: громко, так, что сквозь шум было слышно. И заразительно: Нами захотелось нервно хихикнуть. И стукнуть его по башке — ну что за раздолбай, угораздило же связаться с таким! Сегодня точно не ее день. Нами выругалась себе под нос и немного разжала руки. Она и не заметила, как вцепилась в Луффи изо всех сил.

Стоило признать, водил он неплохо. Если смотрел вперед, конечно. Но после инцидента с почти аварией, Луффи сосредоточился на дороге, и Нами немного расслабилась. Они ехали по маленьким улочкам, не запруженным разноцветными машинами, везущими домой ярких офисных рыбок. В окнах домов загорался уютный желто-оранжевый свет, совсем не похожий на холодное бледное мерцание флуоресцентных ламп, после нескольких часов в котором начинали болеть глаза. Нами вздохнула. Окна ее квартиры заполнены темнотой до краев, того и гляди перельется.  
Ничего, осталась неделя, и все наладится. У нее будет новый дом, с уютным светом, с занавесками на кухне, и может быть, в ее жизни снова появится самый близкий человек. Сестра. Тихая, хрупкая Ноджико, давно уже перегнавшая в росте ее саму, но так и оставшаяся для Нами слабой сестренкой, которую надо защищать.  
Нами присоединилась к банде Арлонга в пятнадцать лет и с тех пор видела Ноджико только издалека и очень редко. Нами старалась не думать о том, что перед уходом наговорила Ноджико гадостей, специально, чтобы та не пошла за ней и не искала ее потом. Хлопнув за собой дверью, Нами думала, что так будет лучше для них обоих: она заработает денег, чтобы уехать куда подальше, а у Ноджико будет нормальная жизнь здесь. Школа, колледж, друзья, первая любовь. Все то, чего у Нами не было. По ее собственному выбору.  
Ноджико ее не искала. Она жила своей жизнью, прилежно училась и подрабатывала в лавке с фруктами неподалеку от дома. Нами иногда проходила мимо, ненадолго останавливалась перед витриной и наблюдала за тем, как Ноджико жонглировала мандаринами, шутила с посетителями или читала книгу, подперев ладонью щеку. Нами тоже любила читать в этой позе. От таких мыслей у нее сжималось сердце.  
Вечерний ветер проник под куртку, выстудил спину, и Нами поежилась. Не хватало только простудиться сейчас, вдобавок ко всем проблемам. Нами плотнее прижалась к спине Луффи, исходившее от него тепло окутывало ее. Хотелось замереть, пригреться и остаться так хотя бы на полчаса. Она точно устала, иначе с чего бы в голову лезли такие глупости. Нами одернула себя, но отодвигаться не стала. Она умела ценить короткие моменты комфорта и тепла.  
— Сверни здесь, потом — через три дома опять налево, — скороговоркой прокричала она на ухо Луффи.  
— К тебе все время налево что ли? — рассмеялся он.  
— Нет, — Нами тоже захотелось улыбнуться. Вот же заразная дрянь этот его смех! — Последние три раза — направо.  
— Отлично, легко запомнить.  
«Зачем?» — чуть было не сорвалось с языка. Но Нами промолчала, задумчиво глядя на баскетбольную площадку, мимо которой они проезжали. Подростки кидали мяч, смеялись, ругались и радовались весне, как советовал Луффи. Нами давно уже научилась не завидовать чужому смеху, у нее была цель и счастливое будущее после достижения цели. С настоящим она как-нибудь перебьется.  
Луффи послушно повернул еще раз (опять налево) и вырулил на широкую дорогу. Машины уже выстроились в многокилометровую пробку, но обшарпанный байк ловко сновал между рядами, продвигаясь вперед. Водители смотрели им вслед с усталой завистью, Нами чувствовала на себе их взгляды.  
— До следующего перекрестка, потом направо.  
— О, почти приехали! Хорошо.  
— Да, хорошо, — прошептала Нами сама себе. Дурацкий длинный день заканчивался, а она все еще жива и здорова. Только есть хотелось.  
— Жрать охота, — протянул Луффи, поворачивая. Нами покачнулась и крепче сжала руки на его талии.  
— Тут есть пиццерия неподалеку. Но придется сделать круг.  
— Пицца — звучит отлично! — радостно воскликнул Луффи. — Куда ехать?  
Объясняя дорогу, Нами с удивлением поняла, что привыкла перекрикивать шум мотора и ветер. Оказалось, это не так уж и сложно. Она покачала головой, ну и поездочка.

В пиццерии было полно народу, но Нами, с наглым видом растолкав толпу, пролезла вперед и улыбнулась пожилой темнокожей леди за стойкой.  
— Нами, детка, привет! Давно ты не заходила, как дела? Тебе как обычно? — леди улыбнулась.  
— Да, спасибо, миссис Джи.  
— А мне — с мясом! Самую большую! И дополнительное мясо. И с мясным соусом! — раздался над ухом радостный голос. Нами чуть не подпрыгнула. Она не забыла про Луффи и даже собиралась спросить, что он будет есть, когда тот втерся рядом с ней и, широко ухмыляясь, потребовал еды.  
— А ты кто еще такой? — с миссис Джи мигом слетела приветливость. Чужаков она не любила.  
— Это Луффи, он со мной.  
— С тобой, говоришь? — миссис Джи покачала кудрявой головой, оглядела Луффи с ног до головы и вдруг подмигнула Нами. — Будет тебе мясо, парень.  
— Спасибо, тетенька! — счастливо произнес Луффи.  
— Слюной стойку не закапай, — хмуро предупредила Нами.  
— Эй! — Луффи не выглядел обиженным.  
— Не прокатит, — озвучила мысль Нами. — Веди себя прилично, иначе меня больше сюда не пустят, а тут вкусно.  
— Вку-у-усно, — протянул Луффи, и Нами показалось, что уж теперь у него точно потекут слюни. Она и сама готова была нервно подпрыгивать в ожидании пиццы. Из соседней комнаты аппетитно пахло выпечкой и сыром. В животе заурчало — Нами не ела с самого утра.  
Они почти не разговаривали за едой, обмениваясь только улыбками и коротким одобрительным мычанием. Миссис Джи обслуживала посетителей, периодически бросая на Нами многозначительные взгляды. Нами предпочла их проигнорировать — подумаешь, зашла с парнем, он ее просто подвез, ничего лишнего. И личного! И вообще — какое кому дело, с кем она заезжает перехватить вечером кусочек самой вкусной пиццы на свете.  
— Еще! — Луффи проглотил свою пиццу и теперь жадно смотрел на тарелку Нами.  
— Понравилось? — спросила миссис Джи.  
— Да, очень! Еще!  
— Ты вообще нормально разговаривать умеешь? — поинтересовалась Нами, доедая кусок.  
— Да. Когда не хочу есть. Или спать. Или пить. Или…  
— Так, спасибо, дальше можно не продолжать.  
Луффи рассмеялся, Нами смерила его хмурым взглядом и вернулась к еде.  
— А ты всегда такая унылая или сегодня день плохой? — спросил он.  
— Всегда.  
— Врешь. Я видел, что ты можешь улыбаться.  
— Все могут, — Нами пожала плечами, отчего-то смутившись.  
— Ага. Но ты хочешь.  
Нами не удостоила его ответом, но Луффи и не настаивал. Миссис Джи поставила перед ним новую тарелку.

Наевшись и расплатившись, они двинулись к выходу. Нами остановилась в дверях, засунув руки в карманы.  
— Отсюда сама дойду, тут недалеко. Спасибо, что подвез.  
Луффи посмотрел так, будто она отрастила на голове ярко-зеленые локаторы.  
— Совсем дура, что ли? Поехали, провожу. Ночь на дворе.  
— Не маленькая, не пропаду!  
— Точно, дура.  
Нами смерила его взглядом.  
— Ты знаешь, что это очень подозрительно, когда непонятный хмырь лезет к тебе знакомиться, а потом требует, чтобы ты разрешила ему себя проводить до дома?  
— Неа, — и он опять улыбнулся. — Поехали. Я просто хочу с тобой подружиться, не как маньяк, как человек. Ну, знаешь, парень встретил девушку. Не бросать же ее ночью посреди трущоб.  
— Я вообще-то в этих трущобах живу, герой.  
— Я не герой, — почему-то обиделся Луффи. — Героем быть тухло.  
— А кем не тухло?  
— Собой.  
Нами рассмеялась.  
— Ну и херню же ты несешь! Ладно, уговорил, вези меня.  
— Вот так бы сразу! — Луффи протянул ей шлем и завел мотор. — Запрыгивай.

На этот раз поездка была короткой и без приключений. «Даже странно», — подумала Нами, слезая с мотоцикла и возвращая шлем.  
— Спасибо, — неловко сказала она, глядя на Луффи. В свете фонарей его лицо казалось смуглым и серьезным, и он совсем не был похож на того радостного мальчишку, который встретил Нами у офиса.  
— Да всегда пожалуйста, — ответил он. А потом добавил: — поехали завтра в аквариум, хочешь?  
Нами опешила и очень устала. Только этим она смогла себе объяснить то, что ответила:  
— Да.  
— Отлично, я заеду часа в два?  
— Хорошо. 

Уже дома, лежа в постели, Нами подумала, что надо было отказаться. Аквариум совсем не вписывался в ее планы.  
Завтра утром она должна передать Арлонгу флешку и договориться о деньгах. Нами не была наивной дурочкой и не верила, что Арлонг просто так расстанется со столь огромной суммой, не проверив скопированные ею данные. А значит, денег она не увидит как минимум неделю, а то и больше.  
«Последнее дело, самое последнее, по-настоящему», — напомнила она себе, стараясь успокоиться. Мысли путались, скакали с одного на другое и постоянно возвращались к сегодняшнему вечеру, странному знакомству, поездке. К Луффи. Откуда только свалился этот Луффи? Вспомнилась его улыбка, смех, как он довольно потирал живот в пиццерии и как его волосы щекотали ей нос, когда она наклонялась, чтобы показать дорогу.  
— Аквариум, ну надо же, придумал! Будто свидание в младших классах, честное слово, — бормотала Нами себе под нос, раздраженно взбивая подушку. Подозрения, мучавшие ее в начале вечера, исчезли почти полностью. Даже самые маньячные маньяки не могут быть такими идиотами. 

Все равно надо было отказаться. Вот только Луффи умудрился пригласить ее на свидание, не спросив ее номера и не дав ей своего. Ну что за придурок.  
Нами злобно уставилась на стену. На обои ложились разноцветные, похожие на рыб и медуз, пятна от фонарей, огней проезжающих машин и неоновых вывесок.  
— Ладно, черт с тобой. Аквариум так аквариум. Хоть посмотрю.  
Она перевернулась на другой бок и закрыла глаза. Всю ночь ей снилось море.

***

Нами ненавидела бывать в логове Арлонга. Слишком темно, слишком мало укрытий, слишком много оружия. И отвратительных, липких взглядов ребят — тоже слишком много.  
Нами замечала их все. Чувствовала, будто они не смотрят, а лапают ее. По ногам, от коленок вверх, под юбку. Сжимают бедра, разводят в стороны, а в это время другие ползут по открытой шее, в вырез майки, мнут грудь, живот. От этих взглядов становилось тяжело дышать и приходилось впиваться ногтями в ладони, оставляя красные следы. Больно, но эффективно. Боль отрезвляла, давала силы идти вперед по заброшенным-обжитым складам, в самую глубину, в кабинет Арлонга. Пока ее шаги гулко разносились по помещению, мир Нами состоял из боли, грязи и липких взглядов.  
Она улыбалась. Улыбалась так, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь. Так, что каждый встречный бандит знал — идет любимая девочка Арлонга. Его лучший вор. И взгляды оставались взглядами.  
Нами была благодарна Арлонгу хотя бы за это. До тех пор, пока она работала на него, она была под защитой. Пока могла входить и закрывать за собой пуленепробиваемую дверь, она могла бояться немного меньше. 

— Ты молодец, Нами, — произнес Арлонг после долгой паузы, поглаживая темную поверхность флешки. — Работа сделана. Деньги придут, как договорились. Ты точно не хочешь остаться?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо. Ну, удачи.

На пути обратно тишина уже не оглушала, шаги не отдавались эхом в ушах. Бойцы занимались своими делами, не удостаивая ее вниманием, будто им наконец приказали отвернуть уродливые морды к стене. Прощальный подарок или совпадение? Нами пожала плечами. Ее это уже не касалось. Еще неделя. А потом она перестанет быть лучшим вором Арлонга.

***

Луффи ждал ее у подъезда, на том же месте, где они расстались вчера, под фонарем. И улыбался он так же, как Нами запомнила. Заразительно и нагло. Нами хотела добавить «по-идиотски», но почему-то не смогла. Луффи смотрел на нее снизу вверх, пока она спускалась. Солнце светило ему в лицо, и он щурился, но все равно не сводил с нее глаз, будто бы то, как она идет, было ужасно интересным.  
Будто бы она сама была интересной. И важной. Для него.  
Глупости, ну что за глупости?!  
— Привет.  
— Здорово, хмурая! Опять чем-то недовольна? Прекрасная погодка!  
— Ничего так, — Нами даже не заметила, каким по-весеннему высоким было небо. Дурацкую кличку она решила проигнорировать. И вообще, она не хмурая. Она — нормальная, в отличие от всяких дураков с лыбой на пол-лица.  
— Я захватил для тебя запасной шлем, — сменил тему Луффи. — Сегодня без пробок.  
— Отлично, — Нами застегнула ремешок и уселась на мотоцикл, обхватив Луффи руками. — Тогда погнали. 

Луффи не шутил — они действительно неслись через весь город, обгоняя пешеходов, велосипедистов, детишек на роликах и даже пару стареньких грузовичков на светофоре. Луффи заворачивал, круто наклоняя байк, не сбавляя скорость, даже когда Нами вскрикивала и материлась.  
— Да ладно тебе, так веселее, — он обернулся и тут же получил тычок в лоб.  
— Следи за дорогой, маньяк! — Нами склонила голову, пряча улыбку. Действительно, было весело — лететь вот так, навстречу ветру. Чувствовать, как ложится под колеса байка дорога, как расплавляется, сливается в одну сплошную бело-желтую линию разметка. Обнимать Луффи и чихать от того, что его волосы щекочут нос.  
Нами не стала бы признаваться в этом самой себе, но когда Луффи затормозил перед входом в аквариум, она на мгновение подумала, что было здорово. И что надо повторить на пути обратно.  
А потом все ее мысли заняли огромные залы, наполненные переливами синего света, рыбы повсюду: над головой, под ногами, за стеклянными стенами и внутри маленьких чаш. Большие и маленькие. Знакомые и совсем не похожие ни на что из того, что Нами видела раньше. Аквариум оказался потрясающим местом: немного страшным и увлекательным.  
Они с Луффи бродили по залам, стучали по стеклу, прыгали на мостиках над прудами, даже тайком сунули пальцы в открытые чаши, за что тут же получили нагоняй от смотрительницы.  
— Простите, мадам, мы больше не будем!  
— Да, не будем! — повторяли они почти хором, глядя на смотрительницу серьезными честными глазами, на дне которых плескался смех.  
Он прорвался наружу, когда они перешли в следующий зал, совсем темный. Наверное, в таких местах парочкам-посетителям полагалось целоваться. Нами и Луффи начали ржать, как только закрылись двери. Они смеялись до слез, держась друг за друга, успокаивались, замирали — и снова хихикали.  
А потом Нами вдруг повернула голову и увидела их. В черноте, за стеклами, плавали странные создания, похожие на шары с фонарем на голове. Когда глаза привыкли к мраку, она разглядела и других обитателей глубин. Удивительных, до несуразности странных и дурацких. И все же завораживающих. Нами замерла, наблюдая за постепенно открывавшейся перед ней картиной.  
— Ты видишь? — почему-то шепотом спросила она Луффи.  
— Ага. Клевые, правда? — мечтательно ответил он. И взял ее за руку, легко и просто.  
А Нами не отняла ладонь. 

 

Луффи не поцеловал ее ни в первый вечер, когда они вернулись из аквариума и снова прощались, стоя под фонарем. Ни во второй, после кино, когда Луффи проводил Нами до подъезда. Ни в третий — на пороге ее квартиры. Ни даже в четвертый, когда она прямо спросила, собирается ли он что-то делать.  
— Вот ты дура, взяла и испортила момент, — рассмеялся он.  
— Чего? — Нами ткнула кулаком ему в плечо. — Сам ты придурок! Сколько можно тянуть?!  
— А мне некуда торопиться, — ухмыляясь, заявил Луффи, закинув руки за голову.  
Нами только хмыкнула. Луффи умудрялся забавлять, смущать и раздражать ее одновременно.  
— Эй, ну чего ты снова хмуришься? — он наклонился и взъерошил ей волосы. Нами увернулась на секунду позже, чем было нужно. — Поехали завтра к мосту, хочу тебе кое-что показать, — сменил тему Луффи.  
— Ладно, — кивнула Нами. Раздражение прошло, будто ветром сдуло.— До завтра?  
— Ага. Как обычно.  
— В два?  
— В два.  
Они улыбнулись одновременно.  
Двери лифта с шелестом закрылись за Луффи, и Нами повернула ключ в замке. Квартира встретила ее тишиной. Той, которая не сулит ничего хорошего. 

— Включи свет, Хаччи, леди может оступиться, — голос Арлонга прошелся по позвоночнику, щелкнул выключатель, и Нами почувствовала, как мир пошатнулся. Слишком мало укрытий, слишком много оружия. И взгляды. Взгляды, взгляды. Совсем другие — злые, жесткие. Они не ласкали — жалили. Впивались под кожу, разрывая сосуды. Взгляды обещали боль, не отрезвляющую, не успокаивающую, но мучительную.  
Никто никуда ее не отпустит, никогда. Из банды не уходят, разве что вперед ногами. И Нами сама выбрала этот путь.  
— Ну что ты стоишь в дверях, красотка, присаживайся. Мы тебе уже и креслице приготовили, вон какое хорошее, — один из уродов подтолкнул ее в спину древком автомата. 

Нами казалось, она смотрит на себя со стороны. Вот она делает шаг, затем — еще один, передвигая ноги, словно кукла. Подходит к креслу, садится напротив Арлонга. За ее спиной тут же встают трое, окружая, отрезая пути к отступлению. Арлонг закуривает, выдыхает дым ей в лицо и наклоняется ближе, глядя в глаза.  
— Я спрошу тебя один раз, и ты расскажешь мне всю правду, хорошо? Как раньше, ты же помнишь, что мы с тобой — друзья, да, Нами?  
Нами кивнула.  
— Не расслышал тебя, — ухмыльнулся Арлонг.  
— Д-да, — ее голос дрожал, и за одно только это стоило бы убить Арлонга. Если бы она только могла.  
— Прекрасно. Расскажи мне, какие дела связывают тебя и Манки Д. Луффи?  
Сердце Нами на миг перестало биться. За те несколько дней, которые они были знакомы, она не удосужилась спросить его фамилию. Черт, да они даже телефонами до сих пор не обменялись, что на нее нашло?!  
— С кем? — переспросила она, заранее зная, что совершает ошибку.  
Бил Арлонг не сильно, но прицельно. По скуле, в кость, так, что в глазах потемнело.  
— С Манки Д. Луффи, твоим новым дружком на потертом мотобайке. Внучком твоего старого друга — инспектора по делам несовершеннолетних Манки Д. Гарпа, который по счастливому стечению обстоятельств ближайший друг главы отдела по расследованию действий организованных преступных группировок. То есть, — он выдержал театральную паузу, — нас, милая моя Нами. Нас. Все еще не знаешь, о ком идет речь?  
Двумя пальцами Арлонг сжал ее подбородок и повернул голову вправо.  
— Ребята будут рады помочь тебе найти верный ответ, ты же понимаешь? Давай, крошка, соберись с мыслями. — Арлонг отпустил ее, и Нами вздрогнула.  
— Я… не знала его фамилию. Не спросила.  
— Что, так понравилось с ним трахаться? — Уроды позади нее заржали, их смех прокатился по коже, оставляя ощущение мерзкой липкости.  
— А вот это уже не твое дело, — сорвалось с языка прежде, чем Нами успела себя остановить.  
— Ошибаешься, милая, ошибаешься. Все, что с тобой происходит — мое дело. Потому что ты — мой вор.  
Нами промолчала. Арлонг был прав, глупо было отрицать очевидное. Нами была его человеком, девчонкой, которую он вытащил с улиц, отмыл, взял под свою защиту. До встречи с ним она была просто воришкой, регулярно попадавшейся на мелких кражах. Инспектор Гарп видел ее чаще, чем родная сестра. С тех пор, как Арлонг подобрал ее и отточил мастерство, Нами перестала бывать в полицейском участке раз в пару недель. Банда действовала тоньше, аккуратнее и на совершенно другом уровне. Теперь, окажись Нами в лапах правосудия, ей светили не полуторачасовые вопли старика-Гарпа и печеньки, а вполне реальный срок за решеткой.  
— Давай я спрошу иначе, — прервал молчание Арлонг. — Знаешь, что было на флешке, которую ты мне принесла?  
— Информация, о которой вы просили?  
— Да. А еще?  
Нами покачала головой. Мир вокруг нее вращался с бешеной скоростью, сердце стучало в горле, страх накатывал холодными волнами, того и гляди утянет в пучину, откуда нельзя выплыть.  
— Тогда я тебе расскажу. На этой ебучей флешке был, мать его, гребаный вирус, который позволил сучьим детям из управления отследить сделку, которую мы готовили несколько месяцев. Мы узнали об этом последними. Последними, блядь, ты понимаешь?! И теперь налет копов на склад — вопрос нескольких часов. — Арлонг затушил сигарету о столешницу, оставив грязный след, и тут же зажег новую. — Но я поверил, что ты здесь не при чем. В конце концов, вирус мог быть и в бюро, они тоже нечисты. И тут я узнаю, что из бюро в день кражи тебя забрал внучок Гарпа. Я разочарован, Нами. Думал, ты более разборчива в связях, оберегал тебя от своих ребят. А теперь выходит — все зря. Любой из них лучше полицейского крысеныша. Любой.  
Арлонг затянулся, выдохнул и огляделся.  
— А может, стоит преподать тебе урок? Ребята с радостью покажут тебе, что такое настоящие мужики. И как стоит обращаться с бесхребетной шлюхой вроде тебя, а? — он хрипло рассмеялся, уроды, стоявшие за спиной Нами, эхом повторили за ним. Один из них наклонился и подул ей в ухо.  
По шее Нами скатилась капля пота. «Не паникуй, — приказала она себе. — Ты выкрутишься. Представь, что тебя поймали на месте кражи, вали!»  
Она осторожно выдохнула. Щека горела от боли, если удастся дожить до завтра, синяк будет огромный.  
— Я не знала его фамилию и не знала про вирус. Ты не поверишь мне, но подумай сам — зачем мне предавать тебя на последнем деле? Не разумнее ли было согласиться заняться чем-то более крупным и завалить тебя так, чтоб не выкарабкался? У нас был уговор, я соблюдала его условия. Ты приказал вытащить флешку, и я это сделала. Ты приказал ждать неделю, и я ждала. Внучок Гарпа, я тебя умоляю! Да он же полный идиот, серьезно! Только и думает, что о мясе и покатушках на своем раздолбаном байке. Я с ним из жалости, потому что не знаю, как его отшить.  
Нами облизала пересохшие губы. Когда она дотронулась языком до уголка, кожу защипало, во рту остался привкус металла и соли. Разбил, сволочь.  
Надо было тянуть время. Оно сейчас было решающим фактором. Несколько часов до облавы? Значит, надо продержаться хотя бы столько. Потом она что-нибудь придумает.  
— В тот день меня чуть не поймали, и я задержалась. Не хотела бежать перед камерами в метро и пережидать в магазине, рискуя нарваться на бывших коллег, — Нами усмехнулась. — Он подвернулся случайно. Шатался около центра без дела, улыбался. Я воспользовалась возможностью, ты сам меня этому учил, Арлонг, помнишь?  
— Помню, — медленно ответил тот. — Но не верю тебе ни хера, хитрая маленькая ведьма. Ты всегда умела заговаривать зубы, особенно, когда за тобой есть грешки.  
Арлонг снова схватил ее, глядя в глаза сверху вниз. По позвоночнику прокатилась волна тошнотворного страха, и Нами не смогла подавить дрожь.  
Арлонг усмехнулся, почувствовав ее состояние.  
— А если ты вдруг не врешь, тем хуже для тебя. Поехали, ребята. Поднимайся, Нами. Проверим, чего стоит твоя смазливая мордашка.  
Время ни хрена не хотело двигаться. Нами медленно встала, слегка пошатнувшись, и посмотрела на Арлонга.  
— Можно я хотя бы по нужде схожу? Я быстро. Любой из твоих ребят может меня проводить, если захочет.  
Ребята довольно заржали, Нами смерила их взглядом.  
— Много болтаешь, крошка. У тебя пятнадцать секунд. И телефон оставь.  
— Да пожалуйста, — Нами выложила телефон на стол. Все равно в нем не было ни одного полезного сейчас номера.  
— И дверь не запирай, — раздался голос Арлонга у нее за спиной. Нами скривилась.  
«Пошли вы! Пошли вы к самой чертовой из дьяволовых матерей!»  
— Как прикажешь, — она пожала плечами. — Как будто вы не выломаете ее в случае чего, — пробормотала она себе под нос, поворачивая кран.  
Прохладная вода помогла немного прочистить голову и привести мысли в порядок. Нами прополоскала рот — раковина окрасилась розовым, чертов Арлонг с его огромными лапами.  
В зеркало Нами взглянуть не успела: дверь распахнулась от пинка, на пороге, масляно ухмыляясь, стоял один из уродов с автоматами.  
— Твое время вышло, красотка. Вылезай.  
Нами вздохнула, собираясь. Минута в ее пользу. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, ногти привычным движением впились в ладонь. 

Поездка к складам показалась Нами самой короткой в ее жизни. Ночные огни мелькали за тонированными окнами машины, салон заполнял густой и вонючий сигаретный дым. Ребята Арлонга сидели по обе стороны от нее, прижимаясь ногами к ее бедрам, то и дело соскальзывая взглядами в вырез. От них мерзко пахло, к горлу Нами то и дело подкатывала тошнота.  
— Знаешь, Нами, куда мы едем? — произнес Арлонг, когда машина вывернула на шоссе, уходившее в пригород. Водитель прибавил скорость, Нами вжало в сиденье между потными уродами.  
— На склад? — нашла она в себе силы ответить.  
— Правильно, значит, слушала меня внимательно. А знаешь, что мы там будем делать?  
— Нет, но ты мне расскажешь.  
Арлонг усмехнулся.  
— Верно. Расскажу. Сначала я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, но потом решил, что так будет интереснее. В конце концов, ты же не чужой мне человек, мы столько лет знакомы. Я помню тебя совсем еще крошкой, с сопливым носом и наглой мордахой. — Он рассмеялся, бойцы повторили. Нами промолчала.  
— Крысы из управления приедут на склад искать компромат. Наивные уроды, ребята подчистили все еще утром. Но я подумал, стоит их проучить, чтобы не совали свои маленькие члены в розетку. — Арлонг снова засмеялся, Нами поежилась.  
— И как ты собираешься их проучить?  
— А вот это, милая моя Нами, самое интересное. Тут мне и понадобишься ты. Я хочу, чтобы ты пристрелила внучка Гарпа, когда он приедет. А чтобы я не сомневался в тебе, наш добрый друг Курооби одолжит тебе один поясок.  
Время замерло, движение огней за окнами машины остановилось, а Нами перестала дышать. Курооби был специалистом по взрывчатке, и он мог помочь только с одним видом поясов.  
— Испугалась? — Арлонг наблюдал за ней в зеркало заднего вида. — Хорошо. Это правильно. Ты должна бояться меня, жаль, что ты об этом забыла. Но ты не волнуйся. Как только ты продырявишь башку мальчишке, Курооби отключит пояс. Мы дадим тебе достаточно времени, успеешь добраться до второй площадки и принести нам его голову.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что Луффи придет?  
— Потому что, дорогая Нами, ты ему нравишься.  
— Это не причина.  
— А еще потому, что он — самый перспективный молодой сотрудник управления по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Надежда полиции и гордость деда. И я очень хочу, чтобы он сдох.  
— Можно спросить? Что он тебе сделал, что ты так хочешь его убить?  
— А вот это уже не твое дело.  
— Хорошо. Что будет после того, как я его убью?  
— Я отдам тебе твои деньги, и мы разойдемся, как я и обещал. Ты же знаешь — я всегда сдерживаю свои обещания там, где дело касается денег. Твое последнее задание еще не закончено. Разгребешь дерьмо, в которое мы влипли по твоей милости — получишь свое. Нет — сдохнешь. Все просто.

Все просто — звучало набатом в голове Нами, пока они подъезжали к складу, выходили из машины и скрывались внутри здания. Пока Курооби, ухмыляясь, надевал на нее тяжелый пояс из плотной темной ткани с торчащими в разные стороны проводами. Урод успел облапать ее несколько раз, застегивая устройство.  
— Выкинешь что-нибудь, и — бах, бум, фшшш, — Курооби взмахнул руками, изображая взрыв, и отошел.  
Короткий писк — и на маленьком мониторе около ее пупка замерцали красные цифры. Как в дурацком кино про специальных агентов, в конце которого герой обязательно успевает остановить обратный отсчет за несколько секунд до взрыва. Только за Нами не придут ни злодеи, ни герои, ни Бонд, Джеймс Бонд.  
Ее жизнь закончится в один короткий миг. Раз — и «бах, бум, фшшш». И нет на свете никакой Нами, а на ее месте — только темное пятно.  
Охрененный хэппи энд, лучше не придумаешь. Вот только она сама решит, какой у нее будет конец.  
Нами проводила взглядом Арлонга и вздрогнула, когда за ним захлопнулась тяжелая дверь. Снаружи взревел мотор, звук быстро удалялся. Всего пара мгновений — и склад окутала вязкая тишина.  
Нами опустилась на пол, ноги перестали держать ее, на глаза навернулись слезы. Паника накатила удушливой волной, захотелось свернуться в комочек и замереть, переждать кошмар, в который в одночасье превратилась ее жизнь.  
— Поднимайся, тряпка! — приказала себе Нами, размазывая по щекам слезы грязными руками. Нет времени жалеть себя, надо выбираться, действовать. — Нельзя сдаваться, слышишь! Мама бы не сдалась!  
При мысли о маме соленые потоки полились из глаз с новой силой. Нами всхлипнула. «Мама, помоги мне!»  
На ум вдруг пришли старые слова: «Никто не может победить мою Нами. Она же самая сильная и умная девочка на свете!»  
Нами снова всхлипнула, утерла сопли и поднялась на ноги.  
«У тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы принести нам голову Манки Д. Луффи на вторую площадку», — вспомнила она Арлонга.  
— И не надейтесь, ублюдки, — пробормотала Нами.  
Вторая площадка находилась в нескольких километрах от складов и представляла собой старое футбольное поле, на котором уроды устраивали раз в год показательные бои. Нами несколько раз попадала на это зрелище. Крики, дым, море алкоголя и пропитавшаяся потом и кровью трава. Ничего интересного, но бойцы и наблюдатели впадали в экстаз, когда очередной участник состязаний падал навзничь. Теперь они хотят, чтобы на сцену вышла она. Наверняка многие порадуются тому, как она — беспомощная и слабая — превратится в горку обгоревшего мяса. По спине прошла дрожь, какая разница, ей все равно не преодолеть эти километры до того, как выйдет время. Единственный шанс выжить — снять пояс до того, как закончится отсчет.  
Вот только как это сделать, если Курооби предупредил, что на нем дохерища датчиков, которые запустят механизм, если Нами будет дергаться. Но она не зря была лучшим вором банды, перед ее пальцами не мог устоять ни один замок, значит — и пояс можно расстегнуть. Вопрос в том, куда его потом деть. Взрыв произойдет в течение нескольких секунд, она не успеет сбежать.  
Нами внимательно осмотрелась: по-прежнему слишком много свободного пространства и слишком мало мест для укрытия. Ничего не изменилось, только теперь на нее никто не смотрел. Уже плюс. Нами усмехнулась и приступила к составлению плана.

Через час у нее сильно поубавилось уверенности в своих силах. Дурацкий пояс не поддавался, предупреждающе пищал, стоило подцепить замок. Воздух в помещении склада стал вязким и густым, будто пар. Нами бросало в жар, пот стекал по вискам, щекам, спускался на шею, оставляя разводы. Слезы то и дело пытались политься из глаз, но Нами усилием воли заставляла себя успокоиться, глубже дышать и не плакать. Плакать бесполезно, плакать — неконструктивно.  
— Давай, ну давай же! — прорычала она сквозь зубы, поддевая замок. «Пи-пи-пиииии», — раздалось от датчика. Нами уставилась на живот. — Заткнись! Заткнись же, урод!  
Она топнула ногой в бессильной злобе. Нет, так не пойдет. Если она сейчас снимет пояс, то взлетит на воздух вместе со складом. Старое здание сложится, как игрушечный домик, прямо над ее головой.  
Нами оглянулась на дверь. Массивная конструкция выглядела так, будто открыть ее можно было или тараном, или силой пары бойцов Арлонга, но замок был довольно простым, надо только достать инструменты. Где-то должен быть напильник или нож, или еще что-нибудь острое, не могли же они вынести все за такой короткий срок.  
Нужное нашлось через десять минут отчаянных поисков, когда Нами от души пнула один из ящиков в углу, где вечно сидели уроды с автоматами. Те самые, которые приходили к ней домой и прижимались к ней в машине. Ну хоть где-то пригодились, отбросы.  
Замок поддался с третьей попытки, и Нами выпала на улицу, глотая ночной воздух полной грудью. Перед глазами поплыло, дурацкие слезы мешали нормально видеть. Нами поднялась, держась за дверь, и замерла, ослепленная ярким светом и ревом мотора. По дороге к складу на огромной скорости летел обшарпанный мотоцикл.  
Радость, глупая, неправильная, накатила с такой силой, что Нами пошатнулась.  
«Голова Манки Д. Луффи, и Курооби отключит пояс. Это наша сделка».  
— Хер тебе, Арлонг, — прошептала Нами, сжимая кулаки.  
— Эй, хмурая, ты жива?! — Луффи затормозил, спрыгнул на землю, не заглушая мотор, и подбежал к ней. — Ну чего ты ревешь, ты что, еще и плакса? Вот, блин, свезло-то…  
— Пошел ты! Внучок Гарпа, как ты мог мне не сказать?  
— А чего деда? Ты его знаешь что ли? — Луффи вытаращил глаза.  
— Не прикидывайся идиотом!  
— Я не прикидываюсь, дура! Я вообще ни хрена о тебе не слышал до сегодняшнего вечера. Мне срать на Арлонга, он — мелкая сошка. Хотя теперь я хочу надрать ему задницу. Где он, кстати? Сбежал? — Луффи кровожадно оглянулся.  
Нами кивнула:  
— Уехал, тут нет ничего, они успели вынести оружие, а бумаги — сжечь.  
— Вот сучок. Ну ничего, я до него доберусь. А ты подбери сопли, слышишь? Поехали!  
— Луффи, ты идиот! Я никуда с тобой не поеду, посмотри на меня, — Нами ткнула пальцем в темный пояс и мигающий красным экран. — Через полчаса этот склад вместе со мной взлетит ко всем херам, понимаешь?  
Луффи замер, глядя на нее без улыбки. Впервые на памяти Нами.  
— Ни хера! — изрек он. — Так не пойдет. Ты будешь жить еще хренову тучу времени, а я надеру задницу и Арлонгу, и всем его ребятам. Лично.  
Нами рассмеялась.  
— Как? Посмотри на себя, ты же тощий мальчишка. Ты не представляешь, на что способен Арлонг. Я работала на него почти десять лет и знаю, о чем говорю.  
— Может быть, — Луффи пожал плечами. — Но я все равно надеру ему зад.  
Вот заладил.  
— Поехали, хмурая плакса. Снимем с тебя эту хрень, — Луффи взял ее за руку, и Нами, почти против воли пошла за ним.  
— Шлем. И держись крепче. Упадешь — деда опять меня побьет.  
Нами рассмеялась вместо ответа. Хрен с ним, если ей суждено умереть через полчаса, то хотя бы так, на бешеной скорости и с ветром в лицо. А спрыгнуть она всегда успеет.  
Луффи на ходу достал мобильник, набрал несколько кнопок и проорал в трубку:  
— Усопп, хватай Фрэнки, нужна ваша помощь, у меня тут девчонка в поясе. Хмурая, ага. — Он рассмеялся. — Заметано, чувак, будем через десять минут.  
Он положил телефон в карман и увеличил скорость, не обращая внимания на летевшую из-под колес грязь и мелкие камни. Один с громким щелчком отскочил от шлема Нами, и она опустила голову, утыкаясь носом в шею Луффи.  
— Эй, ты там только не отрубайся, слышишь, хмурая?! — Луффи обернулся. — Скоро приедем, не сцы.  
— Пошел ты, — беззлобно ответила Нами и закрыла глаза. Накатывала усталость, но она держалась. Еще пять минут из обещанных Луффи. Почему-то очень хотелось ему поверить. И в первый раз за долгое время хотелось жить. Наслаждаться весной, ходить в кино и в аквариум, кататься на мотоцикле с Луффи.  
— Знаешь, я бы не подумал, что ты из группировки Арлонга. Такая плакса и вечно хмуришься. Я думал, девчонки в бандах веселые и развязные.  
— Я нормальная! — рявкнула Нами. Глаза открылись сами собой. С кем там она хотела кататься? Да она скорее своими руками придушит этого придурка!  
Луффи только рассмеялся.  
— Вот, теперь другое дело, а то раскисаешь тут. Еще и херню всякую думаешь, небось. Не фиг.  
Нами улыбнулась и нахмурилась. Вот идиот. 

Усопп и Фрэнки оказались бодрыми ребятами примерно их возраста.  
— Здоров, — Фрэнки хлопнул ее по плечу тяжелой рукой так, что Нами даже присела. — Ну, что тут у нас? Бомбочка? Сейчас отключим, красотка, тебе повезло — на этой неделе я просто супер!  
— Он всегда так говорит, не слушай его, — Усопп поправил смешного вида очки на носу и наклонился к мигающему экрану у нее на талии.  
— Это потому что я всегда су-у-упер! — протянул Фрэки и довольно рассмеялся.  
— Чуваки, не тяните. Хмурая дерется, а мне еще надо надрать зад Арлонгу, — Луффи подпрыгивал от нетерпения, слоняясь по комнате.  
— Вечно тебе кому-нибудь надо что-нибудь надрать, — вздохнул Усопп.  
— А сам-то как ходил на защиту чести подружки детства? — Фрэнки достал странную штуку, похожую на пульт управления игрушечными машинками. Датчик противно запищал, Нами испуганно вздрогнула, но Фрэнки не обратил на звук никакого внимания.  
Усопп тем временем, усевшись на пол, лепил из чего-то пластилиноподобного кружки размером с монетку и раскладывал их на металлической пластинке.  
— Еще немножко, потерпи, — сказал он, не поднимая головы. — Усопп, бог из техотдела, спасет прекрасную даму.  
Нами рассмеялась. Рядом с этими ребятами на душе становилось легче, даже пищащий датчик уже не так раздражал.  
— Ну вот, почти все. Зажмурься, сейчас будет магия.  
— Ура, магия! А мне фокус покажешь? — оживился Луффи.  
— Отвали, — хором ответили Усопп и Фрэнки.  
— Ну вот, я так и знал, — в голосе Луффи не слышалось обиды. Он подошел к Нами и закрыл ей глаза ладонями. — Расслабься, хмурая. Все будет зашибца.  
— Без тебя знаю, — огрызнулась она, но глаза все равно закрыла.  
Пищание датчика стало вдруг невыносимо громким, потом раздался щелчок, и сильные руки сняли пояс с талии Нами.  
— Быстрее, давай сюда, так, раз, два, три…  
— Режь давай, счетовод!  
— Момент… Отлично, готово, фокус удался, — Луффи убрал ладони от глаз Нами, и радостный Усопп возвестил: — Все. Вырубили мы твой поясок.  
— Спасибо, — Нами вдруг стало так легко: и дышать, и стоять, и думать. Эйфория перелилась через край смехом, почти сразу же перешедшим во всхлипывания.  
— Ну вот, опять ты ревешь, плакса. Пла-а-акса. С красным носом! — Луффи обнял ее и прижал к себе, не прекращая обзываться. Нами затрясло от рыданий, от смеха, от желания врезать придурку, чтобы заткнулся и перестал называть ее хмурой плаксой.  
— У меня не красный нос, — пробормотала она, уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
— Конечно, не красный, нормальный, обычный человеческий нос, не слушай Луффи! — Усопп ободряюще похлопал ее по спине.  
— Но ты все-таки не плачь, хочешь, еще фокус покажу? — Фрэнки явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Нами помотала головой.  
— Нет, спасибо, все хорошо. Где у вас тут можно умыться?  
— Давай я тебя провожу, — Усопп кивнул на дверь в другом конце комнаты. Нами отпустила Луффи и пошла следом за ним.  
— Фрэнки, а есть чо пожрать на дорожку? — бодро поинтересовался Луффи, когда они выходили.  
— Для тебя — нет.  
— Но почему?  
— В прошлый раз ты слопал все наши запасы на выходные, и нам пришлось прервать миссию в игре, чтобы выйти за едой. Так что нет.  
— Ну один бутербродик! С мясом!  
Ответа Фрэнки Нами не услышала за шумом воды. Дверь в ванную она закрывать не стала, было слишком неуютно. Усопп сделал вид, что такое в порядке вещей, и уселся на пол, скрестив ноги.  
— Он отдаст ему все, что есть, — сказал, улыбаясь. — Но ты не волнуйся, мы закажем пиццу, ты же ешь пиццу, не как другие девчонки?  
— Ем. А мы разве не уезжаем?  
— Пока нет. Луффи сказал, у него есть одно дело.  
— Какое? — спросила Нами, уже зная ответ и боясь его.  
— Надрать зад твоему бывшему боссу.  
— Но это же самоубийство. Ни один нормальный человек в здравом уме…  
— Ты не знаешь Луффи. У него не все дома, и нормальным он никогда не был. Верь в него, он справится. Пойдем обратно?  
— Ладно.  
Луффи сидел на столе и жевал многослойный бутерброд, казалось, со всем содержимым холодильника сразу: мясо, сыр, горчица, салат, помидор, еще мясо, майонез, еще сыр, кетчуп или варенье — Нами не смогла определить на глаз, но впечатлилась.  
— И как твой желудок это переваривает вообще?  
— Намана, — ответил Луффи с набитым ртом. Нами поморщилась.  
— Слушай, ты серьезно, — она замерла, — собираешься ехать к Арлонгу?  
— Ага.  
— Зачем?  
Луффи удивленно на нее посмотрел, даже жевать перестал.  
— Потому что ты — мой друг.  
— Но я — член его банды, а ты — полицейский.  
— Херня. Ты — мой друг. Это роляет, остальное — не важно. И ты уже не член его банды, запомни, хмурая. Ты — мой друг.  
— Вот заладил, — на глаза Нами снова навернулись слезы.  
— Не сцы, хмурая, я вернусь через пару часов. Потусуйся пока с ребятами, они крутые. И на, посторожи,— Луффи соскочил со стола, подхватил шлем и водрузил его на голову Нами. — Поедем к мосту, как собирались. Рассвет встретим, клево же.  
Нами только кивнула, отвернувшись. По щекам ползли соленые капли, царапины щипало.  
Луффи вышел, не прощаясь, и в комнате повисла неловкая тишина.  
— Так-с, ладно, кто хочет пиццы? — Усопп разрядил обстановку, мельтеша, размахивая руками, тараторя со скоростью тысяча слов в минуту. Не поддаться его активности было, наверное, невозможно. Нами вытерла глаза и сказала: — я буду четыре сыра.  
— А я — с морепродуктами, как всегда. И без лука. — Фрэнки изучал под лупой провода от пояса. — И посмотри, какая интересная хрень. Вот ведь хитрые уроды, если б не твой раствор, нам бы тут крутецки бахнуло. Тебе повезло, хмурая Нами, что Луффи наш братан. Не супер-мастерам такая штука не по силам!  
— Спасибо, — еще раз поблагодарила Нами, улыбаясь. До нее только начало доходить, что эти двое сейчас спасли ее жизнь. Вот так просто, с шутками и фокусами, будто играли, а не бомбу обезвреживали.  
— Привезут через час. Нами, не стой, ты наверное устала после такого вечера, садись на диван, сейчас разберу тут немного. Хочешь чаю? — Усопп закончил с заказом и снова принялся суетиться. Нами стало неудобно.  
— Ничего, не сахарная, не растаю, — грубовато ответила она, и Фрэнки рассмеялся.  
— Вижу, за что ты ему понравилась.  
— Вы тоже полицейские? — Нами показалось очень важным сменить тему сейчас.  
— Он — да, а я — как свободный художник, только не художник.  
— Это как?  
— Это он уже несколько лет отказывается от должности руководителя тех.департамента в управлении, — ответил за Фрэнки Усопп.  
— Да на фиг мне не сдалась ваша должность, форма, отчеты. Вертел я все это дело на своем большом виртуальном хую, прости, Нами.  
— Ничего.  
Они развлекали ее разговорами до приезда курьера с пиццей. Когда Усопп поставил перед ней коробку с масляными пятнами, у Нами заурчало в животе. В последний раз она ела еще днем во время прогулки с Луффи. Он проголодался и затащил ее в кафе. Пока они ждали заказ, Луффи рассказывал историю о том, как однажды пошел в музей естественной истории и забрался на скелет динозавра. Точнее, попытался — его поймали, когда он ухватился за хвост и чуть было не отломил кусок кости.  
— Надо было начинать с передних ног, тогда никто бы ничего не заметил, — возвестил Луффи, когда принесли еду. — Я бы попробовал еще раз, но меня больше не пускают в музей. У всех охранников, говорят, есть моя фотка с суммой штрафа, которую повесят на того, кто разрешит войти.  
— Да ну, и хранится она там, сколько, лет пятнадцать?  
— Ага, — ответил Луффи и улыбнулся. А Нами только покачала головой. Он все-таки был совершенно ненормальным…  
— … И вот я говорю им: следите за руками, детки, сейчас бог-Усопп все исправит! — жизнерадостная болтовня вернула Нами в настоящее. Она посмотрела на часы: с тех пор, как Луффи уехал, прошло почти два часа.  
Минуты тянулись, замедляясь с каждым следующим движением стрелки. Нами уже не слышала и не слушала Усоппа. От волнения потели ладони и дрожали пальцы. В горле пересохло и, чтобы глотнуть чаю, Нами пришлось сделать огромное усилие. Наконец где-то вдалеке раздался слабый звук мотора.  
Нами вскочила первая и ринулась к двери, не глядя под ноги. Она задела стопку книг, больно ударилась коленкой об угол стола, выматерилась, но не остановилась. Где-то у нее за спиной Усопп продолжал вещать о своих подвигах.  
Она распахнула дверь и окунулась в ощущение дежа вю. Свет фар приближающегося байка слепил глаза, ноги подкашивались, а сердце стучало в ритме втрое быстрее обычного. Слезы полились, когда Луффи спрыгнул на землю и, пошатываясь, подошел ближе. Он был грязным, весь в темных подтеках, под глазом расцветал синяк, рукав куртки болтался, с пальцев сочилась кровь.  
Нами ахнула в ужасе.  
— Не сцы, хмурая, я ж говорил — все будет заебись, — объявил Луффи и обнял ее, привалившись к плечу.  
— Эй! Ты что? Не смей здесь вырубаться, я тебя не дотащу, ты же лось!  
— Ты вроде говорила, что я тощий, — улыбнулся Луффи.  
Они вошли в дом, и Фрэнки подхватил падающего Луффи и усадил на диван.  
— Опять перестарался, эх ты, — пробормотал он. — Не круто это, чувак.  
Луффи не ответил. Покрутил головой, принюхался.  
— У вас тут что, пицца? Дайте пожрать, сейчас умру!  
— Ты совсем псих, да? — вздохнула Нами.  
— Нормально, сейчас ты увидишь еще один фокус, — усмехнулся Усопп. Нами только сейчас обратила внимание, что ни он, ни Фрэнки совсем не нервничали при взгляде на израненного товарища. И не пытались оказать ему первую помощь.  
Луффи ел, казалось, даже не жуя. Держал куски пиццы в двух руках и откусывал по очереди то от одного, то от другого. Нами не видела такого никогда и не поручилась бы, что готова еще раз повторить.  
— Отлично, — протянул Луффи, похлопав себя по животу. — А попить есть чего?  
— Чай и кола, как всегда, — ответил Фрэнки.  
— Я так плох, что ты предлагаешь мне колу? — рассмеялся Луффи.  
— Да не дождешься, шкет!  
— Нет уж, давай!  
— Не дам!  
— Дай сюда, кому сказал?! — Луффи потянулся к банке, но Фрэнки оказался проворнее и успел выхватить ее у него из-под носа.  
— Обойдешься!  
Луффи вскочил и погнался за Фрэнки, совсем, казалось, забыв о том, что только недавно с трудом смог дойти до дивана.  
— Такой вот Луффи человек, — шепнул Усопп на ухо Нами. — Он переживет нас всех, если его вовремя кормить, конечно.

Битва за колу окончилась победой Луффи. Он все-таки выпил и ее, и чай, а потом закусил еще парой бутербродов и остатками пиццы Нами.  
— Уф, хорошо. — Он посмотрел на часы. — Ну что, хмурая, погнали? А то не успеем к рассвету.  
— Ты хочешь ехать в таком состоянии? Нас повяжет первый же патруль, и потом отмазывайся! Хоть умойся, придурок!  
Луффи взъерошил ее волосы.  
— Ты забыла, я же по-ли-цей-ский! — почти пропел он, но все-таки двинулся в сторону ванной.

Они летели по пустынным улицам, свет фар прорезал предрассветный туман, выхватывая из серо-белой мути темную полосу дороги. Город спал, природа готовилась к новому дню, а Нами прижималась к спине Луффи и согревалась его теплом.  
Луффи молчал. То ли все-таки устал, то ли наслаждался поездкой. Нами не возражала. Говорить сейчас не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы дорога ложилась под колеса бесконечно долго, мотор гудел, заглушая все мысли, сомнения и страхи, а туман скрывал мир, оставляя их единственными людьми на планете. Двумя сумасшедшими придурками.  
Луффи затормозил на холме, у начала моста над проливом. Туман рассеивался, открывая воду, плескавшуюся впереди и мерцающие городские огни позади них. Небо постепенно светлело. Луффи заглушил мотор и спрыгнул на землю, Нами последовала его примеру.  
Они стояли плечом к плечу и смотрели, как невидимое пока солнце раскрашивает мир в оттенки розового, оранжевого и красного.  
— Эй, Нами, — Луффи впервые назвал ее по имени. — Деда — он отдельно, а я — отдельно, поняла?  
Нами вдруг разозлилась.  
— Да мне вообще плевать на твою фамилию, идиот. И вообще! Ты! Даже! Не! Оставил! Мне! Свой! Телефон! — за каждым словом следовал тычок. В плечо, в руку, в грудь. С каждым словом поворачивалась к нему, пока между ними не осталось пространства. — А еще ты меня не поцеловал, тормоз, — уже тише сказала она.  
— Это мы исправим, — Луффи наклонился к ней. — Иди сюда, хмурая.  
И Нами послушалась.  
Их губы соприкоснулись, сначала легко, почти невесомо, потом еще раз, и еще, и еще, пока внутри Нами не взорвалось вдруг все напряжение прошедшего дня. Она со стоном скользнула руками по груди Луффи, раздвигая полы куртки. Луффи повел плечами, помогая сбросить ее, не прерывая поцелуя. Нами смяла в пальцах ткань футболки, потянула ее вверх. Луффи выдохнул что-то неразборчивое ей в рот и опустился на землю вместе с ней.  
Нами вздрогнула, когда сильные ладони обхватили ее ягодицы и прижали ближе. Жар растекался внизу живота, отдаваясь дрожью в пальцах, в горле рождались тихие стоны. Луффи целовал ее шею, плечи, ключицы, спускался ниже, раздевая ее, слой за слоем открывая кожу прохладному утреннему воздуху. Нами не чувствовала перепада температур, не успевала. Луффи был повсюду: его руки гладили, сжимали, ласкали все ее тело, не давая опомниться. Он втянул в рот ее сосок, и Нами подбросило. Возбуждение огненной змеей устремилось от груди в пах. Между ног стало влажно.  
Она привстала, помогая Луффи стащить с себя джинсы вместе с трусами, и опустилась ему на бедра, прижимаясь к горячему члену. Луффи застонал. Нами повторила движение.  
— Ш-ш-ш, подожди, а как же… — Нами не дала Луффи договорить. К черту все. Сейчас ей был нужен он, весь, без преград и условностей. Луффи послушно замолчал, снова целуя Нами.  
— Давай, — прошептала она, приподнимаясь.  
Они двигались вместе, задыхаясь от накатывающего волнами удовольствия. Резкого, почти до боли, и в то же время разрывающе-нежного. Нами закрыла глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям: пальцы Луффи у нее на лобке, скользят по влажным складкам, обводят клитор, посылая по телу электрические разряды. Губы Луффи у нее на щеке, на веках, на лбу, на подбородке. Рука Луффи у нее на пояснице, направляет, придерживает, гладит. Луффи внутри, снаружи, везде. Перед мысленным взором — тоже он. И в сердце — только он.  
Эта мысль была последней, отпечатавшейся в мозгу Нами до того, как ее захватило, закрутило и унесло ввысь. Туда, где небо из синего становилось светлым, почти белым.  
Она упала на Луффи, тяжело дыша, смеясь и плача одновременно.  
— Эй, — голос Луффи был хриплым. Он все еще дрожал от оргазма. Нами чувствовала, как пульсирует его член, как колотится под ладонью сердце. — Ты теперь все время реветь будешь?  
— Умеешь же ты испортить момент, — у Нами не было сил разозлиться. Все ее существо заполняло глупое, безрассудное счастье.  
— Подумаешь. Зато ты больше не хмуришься. — Нами открыла глаза. Луффи смотрел на нее неожиданно серьезно. Мгновение, и еще одно, в мире не было ничего, кроме этого взгляда и биения их сердец. А потом Луффи улыбнулся.  
А Нами подумала, что счастье было совсем даже не глупым.


End file.
